Mais c'est sans importance
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: Ymir semble avoir un problème, Christa décide de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrange. Post 50.


Comme j'avais du temps à tuer à l'université l'autre jour, j'ai voulu essayer d'écrire quelques chose de différent pour une fois, aussi bien sur le fond que sur la forme. Sur la forme parce que pour la première j'ai écris un texte à le deuxième personne et j'ai délaissé les temps du passé que j'affectionne habituellement pour le présent, et sur le fond car j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de léger(et certainement stupide).

Comme la plupart de mes textes, l'idée a végété longtemps dans mon esprit avant d'être couché sur le papier et au départ c'est le coté cocasse de la situation qui devait être mis en avant, mais je crois que le chapitre 50 m'a tellement perturbé qu'au final ça donné...ça :

_**Mais c'est sans importance**_

Tu as chaud et tes vêtements te collent à la peau, une chaleur suffocante a envahi la cour. Tu penses à la cruche d'eau fraîche posée sur la table à l'intérieur et cette perspective te semble alléchante.

Mais c'est sans importance.

Tu te dis qu'elle doit avoir encore plus chaud bloquée là-dedans, alors tu repousses ton envie d'avaler de grandes gorgées du liquide cristallin.

Deux soldats s'approchent et, lorsqu'ils vous remarquent, font un écart pour vous éviter. Tu sais que ce n'est pas de toi qu'ils ont peur, mais d'elle. Leur comportement t'agace, tu veux hurler que ce sont des idiots, qu'elle est un allié de l'humanité, mais tu ne le fais, parce que cela détruirait le silence complice qui s'est installé entre vous. Alors tu restes silencieuse.

Pour toi ce monstre n'est pas un ennemi, bien au contraire...En regardant ces crocs aiguisés, tu ne vois pas une dentition effrayante et mortelle mais sourire réconfortant et rassurant.

Vous êtes de nouveau seules, tous les autres ce sont réfugiés dans les baraquements.

Ils n'ont pas entravés ses mouvements, tu considères que c'est normal, après tout, elle a sauvé Erwin et elle a pris de grands risques pour retenir le titan blindé et vous permettre de fuir. Pourtant tu sais que sa présence n'est que tolérée, pas acceptée, et cela t'énerve.

Les rayons deviennent de plus en plus brûlant, mais la douleur n'est rien par rapport à celle ressentie lorsque tu la vu rester en arrière, mais tu préfère ne plus penser à ça et te concentrer sur la joie qui a étreint ton cœur quand tu as vu cette silhouette familière courir dans ta direction.

Pendant de longs mois, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle, tu as même commencé à imaginer le pire.

Mais c'est sans importance.

Maintenant elle est de nouveau là, avec toi.

Il n'empêche que tu demandes pourquoi elle ne sort pas, peut-être que quelque chose l'en empêche ?

Mais c'est sans importance.

Tu es décidée à rester à ses cotés le temps qu'il faudra, tu refuses d'être séparée d'elle une fois de plus, c'est trop douloureux.

Tes doigts pressent la détente, un grappin se déroule et se plante dans son épaule. La blessure a beau être superficielle, surtout pour elle, tu lui présentes tes excuses et te propulses sur sa tête.

Tu te sens bien perchée la-haut, tu as l'impression que plus rien ne peut t'atteindre. Le fait de se sentir en sécurité assise sur le crâne d'un titan a de quoi faire sourire, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel titan, ce titan là tu es prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, au delà des murs.

Tu coinces un mèches de cheveux blonds derrière ton oreille, t'éclaircis la voix et commences à parler.

Tu lui racontes tout ce qu'elle a manqué pendant son absence, tu lui racontes les maladresses de Connie, la goinfrerie de Sasha, les querelles entre Eren et Jean et les entraînement pour vous endurcir que tu suivais avec assiduité, pour devenir plus forte et partir la retrouver – mais ça tu ne le dis pas.

Elle ne dit rien, pourtant tu sais qu'elle est capable de parler, même sous cette forme, tu l'as déjà entendu.

Mais c'est sans importance.

Si elle a choisi de garder le silence, que cela ne tienne, tu prends la parole à sa place , tu parles de tout, sauf de toi, tu n'as jamais aimé parlé de toi...Après tout, ta vie est un mensonge.

Une délicieuse odeur de pommes de terres en train de cuire émane des cuisines, tu inspire une grande bouffée d'air et tu cherches à savoir si elle se souvient de votre première rencontre, toi tu t'en rappelles.

Une vague de nostalgie te submerge lorsque tu repenses à cette période d'insouciance, à cette époque où vous détenez encore vos secrets. Mais au moins aujourd'hui les choses sont claires entre vous, et entre vous et les autres.

Tu commences à perdre patience, l'envie de l'entendre se fait plus pressante. Tu veux l'entendre dire ton nom, ton véritable nom, ce nom que tu as abandonné et que tu as accepté de reprendre pour elle, juste pour elle.

Donc tu l'appelles, tout d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Tu as envie d'entendre sa voix, tu as vraiment envie d'entendre sa voix. Tu acceptes d'entendre n'importe quoi, tant que ces mots sont prononcés par elle, même des reproches, même des moqueries, même des choses qui te mettent dans l'embarras et te font rougir – de toutes façons personne d'autre ne peut les entendre.

Tout ce que tu obtiens, c'est un grognement.

Cela te vexe, tu t'assois et les croises les bras d'un air buté, en revanche tu ne descend pas. Tu ne descendras pas de là tant qu'elle n'est pas sortie, elle est têtue mais tu peux l'être aussi.

Le temps passe, ta soif augmente, tu t'ennuies, tu commences à avoir sommeille...

Mais c'est sans importance.

Tu refuses d'abandonner.

Tu tapotes du pied, augmentant le rythme et la puissance des coups au fur et à mesure.

Tu entends un jappement bref et une main gigantesque te saisit par le col, te voilà suspendu au bout de ses griffes, au dessus de son visage et de sa bouche garnie de crocs. Tu n'as pas peur, tu sais qu'elle plaisante, qu'elle cherche juste à t'effrayer.

Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement de déception.

Tu as l'impression d'être une souris qui se tient sur la truffe d'un chiot géant et tu ne peux réprimer un léger fou-rire. Tu as conscience qu'elle se moque de toi, mais cela t'as manqué aussi, comme tout le reste.

Tes joues prennent une teinte carminée quand tu remarques que ses grands yeux noires fixent ton pantalon d'un air déçu.

Tu gonfles les joues et te mets à la réprimander, tu la disputes, tu lui ordonnes de te poser, tu la menace de l'ignorer, de ne plus lui adresser la parole – même si tu sais que tu n'en es pas capable.

Rien n'y fait, un sourire s'étire sur son visage et une secousse silencieuse remue son corps, sa façon de rire.

Bon tu en as assez, hors de question de la laisser se moquer de toi plus longtemps, tu hausse le ton le ton, lui dit de sortir et de t'affronter, lui demande si elle a peur de toi. C'est cliché mais en principe cela doit fonctionner, cela fonctionne toujours...

Pas cette fois.

Elle te pose au sol et se retourne, faisant comme si tu n'étais pas là en train de la houspiller.

Et si elle avait oublié comment faire, et si elle ne savait plus comment revenir en arrière ?

Non...Tu repousses cette crainte de ton esprit, le problème doit venir d'ailleurs...

Peut-être que tu l'as blessée, peut-être as-tu dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...Tu tentes de te souvenir des dernières phrases que vous avez échangés avant de vous séparer.

Ô mon Dieu, d'un coup tu comprends, elle est gênée ! C'est pour cela qu'elle t'évite.  
Elle accepte sans sourciller de donner sa vie et de sauter dans un groupe de titan pour toi mais refuse de faire face au fait que tu es attachée à elle, terriblement attachée. Tu en rirais presque si la situation n'avait pas quelque chose d'affligeant. Tu es soulagé d'avoir trouver la solution, le problème maintenant c'est de réussir à dénicher une motivation suffisante pour qu'elle quitte son armure de chair.  
Surtout que tu n'as fait que dire la vérité et rien d'autre, en effet tu te sens capable de dépasser tes angoisses tant qu'elle t'accompagne. Ce monde a beau être sombre, horrible, cruel, impitoyable tu sens qu'il y a une lueur d'espoir quelque part, après tout, c'est au fond des ténèbres que se cache la véritable lumière.  
Ça y est ! Tu as la solution.  
Tu appuie sur la gâchette, le gaz te propulse et les câbles te tirent en avant.  
Elle feint de ne pas sentir ta présence et reste immobile. Tu es un peu contrariée, mais d'un autre coté cela t'arranges, ton équilibre est si précaire que le moindre mouvement de sa part risque de te déstabiliser et de provoquer ta chute – Sitôt parvenue en haut tu as retiré la pointe de sa peau pour ne pas l'incommoder d'avantage.  
Tu prends ta voix la plus calme, la plus gentille lui murmure doucement que tu vas aller chercher de l'aide pour la sortir de là puisque visiblement elle n'a pas l'air en état de d'y parvenir par elle-même, Elle sait que tu en es capable, tu lances rarement de menace en l'air.  
Tu croises les doigts et espères qu'elle ne sait pas comment durcir sa peau pour se protéger, sinon ton plan tombe à l'eau.  
C'est médiocre de ta part, mais tu tentes ta dernière carte, en principe l'humiliation suscitée par une extraction de force devrait être un argument suffisant pour obtenir sa coopération.  
Tu sais que le processus est douloureux et pas agréable alors tu l'encourages.  
Un bruit de déchirement se fait entendre et la voilà, encore reliée à son corps de titan par de longs morceau de nerfs rosâtres. Elle a la tête légèrement inclinée en avant, les yeux rivés au sol.  
Tu te rapproches d'elle, ton front heurte violemment le sien, ça c'est ta vengeance pour toutes les frayeurs causées. Tu as obtenu ta revanche, désormais, il est temps de la récompenser pour le reste.  
Elle entrouvre la bouche et s'apprête à protester, tu places ton index sur ses lèvres. Elle se fige, se crispe, ne sachant pas comment réagir.  
Ton souffle glisse sur son visage, le rythme de tes battements cardiaque s'accélère et c'est certainement pareille pour elle.  
Les lèvres de Ymir ont un goût de poussière et de sang.  
Demain la guerre va de nouveau apporter son lot de morts et de drames, le cauchemar va continuer.  
Mais c'est sans importance.  
Tu es prête à faire face tant que vous êtes ensemble.


End file.
